Stille nacht
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Grudniowe dni 1818 roku zapamiętał jako pełne muzyki. Austriacy pokochali "Stille Nacht", a on pragnął przez te jedne święta nie myśleć o tym, że ma na głowie niepodległościowe zrywy i unię personalną. Przez jedne święta chciał słuchać kolędy wygrywanej na fortepianie i poczuć się przez moment zwykłym człowiekiem.


One-shot na facebookowego challenge'a. Tematy: cicha noc, napięcie, złota barwa.

* * *

– Podoba mi się ta kolęda... – stwierdził z zamyśleniem Feliks, patrząc w zaśnieżone okno. Grupka młodych mężczyzn w płaszczach, nieco się zataczających, zaskakująco czysto śpiewała nową pieśń świąteczną po niemiecku, która ostatnimi czasy stała się niezwykle popularna.

Jego towarzysz nie podzielał tego entuzjazmu. Łypał na młodzieńców za szybą nieufnie, a słysząc słowa Feliksa, skrzywił się tak, jakby to niewinne stwierdzenie oburzyło go do głębi. Może zresztą i tak było, pomyślał spokojnie Feliks. Na choinkę, która rok wcześniej zagościła po raz pierwszy w cichym saloniku Feliksa, również patrzył z obrzydzeniem. Nawet, teraz gdy siedzieli tutaj, w St. Peter Stiftskeller, restauracji liczącej sobie tysiąc lat, nie zamówił nic. Nienawidził wszystkiego, co wiązało się z austriacką bądź niemiecką kulturą.

Feliks spojrzał w dół, na swój talerz i przyjemnie pachnącego sznycla. Walka o wolność walką o wolność, ale jeść też należało…

Jakoś mimo wszystko nie potrafił cieszyć się tą kolacją. Były święta Bożego Narodzenia, dookoła rozbrzmiewała Stille Nacht, bo nawet obsługujący gości kelner nucił ją pod nosem, prószył śnieg i wszystko wyglądało prześlicznie, a jednak…

– Powinniśmy być w Warszawie – burknął Tomasz, gdy Feliks nie podjął tematu, który wcześniej próbował zainicjować. – Jak możesz siedzieć tutaj, w Salzburgu? Wiem, że Kongresówka to nie to samo co niepodległe państwo, ale… Dlaczego nie chcesz pojechać?

Feliks znów nie odpowiedział i zabrał się za krojenie kotleta, nieświadomie robiąc dokładnie to, co robił Roderich podczas oficjalnych obiadów – wykonując powolne, dokładne ruchy. Tomasz zazgrzytał zębami, rozpoznając to zachowanie. W końcu i on też bywał kiedyś na oficjalnych bankietach.

Feliks uniósł wzrok i znów spojrzał w okno. Młodzieńcy zniknęli i przez chwilę nawet pożałował, że nie wstąpili do Świętego Piotra na kilka głębszych. Przynajmniej mógłby się szczerze pośmiać, obserwując pijanych. Zamiast tego siedział tutaj z Tomaszem, w tej napiętej atmosferze, coraz mniej mając ochotę tu być.

– Napijesz się piwa? – zapytał niefrasobliwie, nie zamierzając znów rozmawiać o powstaniach i ruchach oporu. To bolało za każdym razem, a Feliks chociaż w te święta chciał poczuć się normalnym człowiekiem, który nie ma na głowie zniewolonego narodu i unii personalnej z Rosją jako Królestwo Kongresowe. Jedne święta. Czy to było aż tak złe i egoistyczne?

– Tych szwabskich sików?

Więc to była negatywna odpowiedź. Wciąż milczał, czekając na reakcję rozmówcy. Oczy Tomasza zwęziły się, spurpurowiał, chwilę zbierał się w sobie, aż w końcu uderzył dłonią w stół, sprawiając, że kelner podskoczył i posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Znów kolęda rozbrzmiała na ulicy, ale tym razem Feliks nie widział śpiewających.

– Stille Nacht… – zanucił, głównie po to, by zirytować Tomasza jeszcze bardziej. Może w końcu odpuści i sobie pójdzie.

– Co jest z tobą nie tak?

O, to było dobre pytanie. Feliks odchylił się na krześle, spojrzał w sufit.

– Wszystko – stwierdził krótko. – Czemu właściwie zaprosiłeś mnie na tę kolację?

– Ty wybrałeś to miejsce – burknął Tomasz, patrząc ponuro po prawie pustej sali.

– Lubię Świętego Piotra – odparł Feliks. – Nie zmieniaj tematu. Zaprosiłeś mnie na kolację. Po co?

– Tylko tak da się ciebie wyciągnąć z twojej nory – Tomasz łypnął spode łba. – Unikasz naszych jak ognia. Gdy powiedziałem, że on z nami będzie… Wiedziałem, że natychmiast się zgodzisz. Znam cię i twoje słabości.

Feliks znów odwrócił wzrok, słysząc natarczywość w głosie Tomasza.

– Nie wiem, co ci się wydaje – odparł dużo poważniejszym niż zazwyczaj głosem. – Ja i Roderich rozmawiamy o sprawach bieżących. Mieliśmy coś do obgadania, dlatego przyszedłem. I czuję się urażony, że wykorzystałeś to do własnych celów.

– Sprawy bieżące – parsknął Tomasz. – Niedomówienie stulecia. Wątpię, że rozmawiasz z nim o tym, co naprawdę jest ważne. Jeszcze trochę, a wszyscy uznają cię za zdrajcę, Feliksie Łukasiewiczu.

Krew w żyłach Feliksa zmroziła się na to stwierdzenie, bo doskonale odczytał, co Tomasz chciał mu w ten sposób powiedzieć i kim byli ci wszyscy.

– Jeśli ci to umknęło, jestem Polską. Totalnie słabe byłoby bycie nielojalnym wobec samego siebie – odparł, wracając do niefrasobliwego tonu i ciesząc się w duchu, że oczy Tomasza znów ciskają gromy. Doprowadzanie tego faceta do szału było dziwnie satysfakcjonujące. – Ale, co może nie mieścić się w twoim pojęciu, nie jestem tylko politykiem. Muszę jeść, pić i od czasu do czasu kontaktować się z osobami mi podobnymi, by nie czuć się jak totalny wyrzutek pośród śmiertelników.

– I doprawdy uosobienie Austrii jest najlepszym do tego kandydatem – odpowiedział na to Tomasz, zbyt gruboskórny, by powyższe go uraziło.

– No cóż, od paru dziesięcioleci jestem dość uziemiony – Feliks posłał mu szeroki i jednocześnie fałszywy uśmiech. – A mając wybór między zaborcami… Czy naprawdę cię dziwi, że wolę przebywać z Roderichem, który jak dotąd nie ma problemu z tym, że mówię we własnym języku w jego obecności, niż z pozostałą dwójką?

Tomasz wypuścił powietrze. Wyglądał na przekonanego i uspokojonego, więc Feliks przyznał sobie punkt. Potem znów zerknął w okno i zanucił cicho kolędę, ciesząc się, że rozwiał podejrzenia dotyczące siebie i drugiej personifikacji.

– Ale nadal nie rozumiem, czemu nie chciałeś spędzać świąt w Warszawie.

– Poznałem miłą dziewczynę, tu, w Salzburgu – skłamał lekko Feliks. – Polkę. Zanim się zorientowałem, już obiecałem jej kilka wspólnych dni, nim wrócę do obowiązków…

Tomasz westchnął i spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Tyle wieków na karku, a ty nadal głupi jak but. Mam nadzieję, że to nie narobi nam problemów.

– Nie musisz się o to martwić. Nadal zbaczasz z tematu…

Tomasz rozejrzał się po pustej restauracji, a widząc, że kelner zniknął na moment na zapleczu, pochylił się nad stolikiem.

– Zamach stanu – wyszeptał gorączkowo. – Potrzebujemy cię w Warszawie. Obalimy namiestnika, ogłosimy się wolnymi, potem przyjdzie czas na Galicję i…

Znowu śmierć, pomyślał tępo Feliks, patrząc na Tomasza. Znów będą umierać. I ja znów będę na to patrzeć i żałować, że sam nie potrafię.

– Kto? – zapytał cicho. – Ilu was jest?

– Niewielu, ale poderwiemy resztę i…

– Czy… – zaczął ostrożnie Feliks. – Nie jest to zbyt pochopna decyzja?

– Mówisz mi o pochopności? Ty? – żachnął się Tomasz. – Co jest z tobą nie tak? Ostatnie powstanie było udane, daliśmy sobie czas, teraz znów możemy ruszyć w bój. O co ci chodzi? Kiedyś byłeś pierwszy do walki, co się zmieniło?

– Chyba jestem trochę zmęczony – Feliks posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie, chociaż nie czuł potrzeby faktycznego przepraszania. Nie chciał tu być. Chciał być w przestronnym salonie i słuchać muzyki wygrywanej na pianinie, opierając się o futrynę drzwi.

Chciał patrzeć na ciemne włosy i smukłe palce tańczące na klawiaturze. I przez te jedne święta myśleć, że faktycznie wszystko inne może go nie obchodzić.

Znów Stille Nacht na ulicy. Tutejsi pokochali nowy utwór, a Feliks zauważył, że śpiewający mężczyzna, idący pod ramię z uśmiechniętą dziewczyną, miał głos bardzo podobny do Rodericha. Z zazdrością powiódł za nimi spojrzeniem.

– Powinienem już iść – powiedział, odsuwając od siebie talerz z prawie nietkniętym sznyclem. Całkiem stracił apetyt. – Ty też, rodzina na ciebie czeka.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Tomasza, złapał swój płaszcz, otulił się nim i wyszedł na ulicę, prosto w objęcia śnieżnej zamieci. Gdy wrócił i stanął w progu, tak jak zwykle, Roderich siedział przy fortepianie sztywno, ale nie grał. Palce tkwiły nieruchomo obok czarnych i białych klawiszy.

– Potrafisz zagrać Stille Nacht?

W odpowiedzi rozbrzmiała muzyka. Feliks zamknął oczy i słuchał przez chwilę.

Tomasz uznałby mnie za zdrajcę, gdyby to zobaczył, pomyślał gorzko, cicho podchodząc do muzyka. Stanął tuż za nim i dotknął ramienia Rodericha. Na ten gest Austria stopniowo przestał grać i odwrócił głowę. W świetle kilku świec ustawionych dookoła jego oczy przybierały złotą barwę.

Zaskakujące było to, jak wiele zrozumienia odnajdywał właśnie w tych oczach.


End file.
